


The True Story of How the Boyband Westlife’s Mark Got Fat in 2003

by gainer_archivist



Category: Westlife
Genre: Bandslash, M/M, RPF, RPS - Freeform, Slash, Smoking, erotic weight gain
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-19
Updated: 2011-12-19
Packaged: 2017-10-27 12:53:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,961
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/296067
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gainer_archivist/pseuds/gainer_archivist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An erotic weight gain story about how the UK Boyband Westlife's Most Likely gay member, Mark Feehily, just gave in and got Chubby in 2003.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The True Story of How the Boyband Westlife’s Mark Got Fat in 2003

**Author's Note:**

> This story was originally posted on the erotic weight gain community, Beefy Frat, under the name RealBlast3 on October 26, 2003, at http://www.beefyfrat.com/library.cfm?storyid=1067221068.

This story begins in November of 2002...

Mark Feehily was so proud of himself. This year had been a banner year for Westlife, they had been more popular than ever, and... finally Mark had figured out how to get in shape once and for all and stay that way! 2002 had been the slimmest Mark had ever been, and it hadn’t been easy, the guys had done plenty of partying, and it had been so hard to resist the good food. Mark knew he could sure pack away the chow once he got started, but luckily anytime someone had offered him food in 2002, he had had his friend, Mr. Cigarette in his hand to ward them off. It wasn’t easy though, lately Mark had been smoking more than ever before. The food cravings seemed to be getting worse and worse, and he was up to an astonishing two packs of ciggies a day.

The rest of the Westlife gang were getting worried at what they perceived as Mark’s smoking addiction thanks to Bryan’s tattletaling and constant talking to them about it. You see Bryan had an ulterior motive for wanting Mark to stop smoking... You see, Bryan and Mark had always been the two biggest Westlifers if you know what I mean. Bryan got the most flack for being a fatty, mostly because everyone knew he used to be a fatso as a kid, but it had always made things easier to have Mark also to share the weight burden with. Mark had always been a bit chubby. He could never seem to get rid of his noticeable plump belly. No matter how much he worked out, his eating always caught up and Mark would regain his chubby build. Plus, Bryan though it made Mark look so cute, when he was loveably chubby, and the rest of the gang didn’t pick on just Bryan for his weight as long as Mark was so chubby.

But the last year had been a nightmare for Bryan. He seemed to have gotten fatter, and Mark had seemed to get even skinnier than Nicky practically! For a while Bryan hadn’t realized how Mark had done it, but eventually he caught on it was his massive smoking that had been responsible for the weight loss. So, Bryan scheduled an intervention with Louis and the guys to stop Mark’s smoking once and for all, and Bryan deviously scheduled it right before the Thanksgiving and Xmas holidays...

“Mark, we know you’re smoking 2 packs a day and its got too stop. Now!”, Louis said. “You are ruining your voice and killing yourself. No more smoking and thats an order."

“Boys, kindly confiscate all Mark’s ciggies," Louis said. Mark’s eyes filled with tears. How could he survive without his cigarettes? He had so gotten used to them. He started to sob.

“Please I need them-don’t take them away!” Mark cried.

That's when Bryan came over to comfort Mark.

“Its ok, Mark, come with me, lets go out,” Bryan said.

Bryan could see that Mark was in a very vulnerable emotional state.

“It’s been three hours since I’ve had a cigarette!" Mark cried.

"I know Just what you need to make you feel better Markie," Bryan said as they pulled up into the ice cream shop. They sat in a booth where Mark immediately began to sulk.

“Get my friend Mark here a triple decker sunday and banana split combo stat, waitress!” Bryan told the waitress when she came over.

“It won’t help, Bry, nothing will. I need my ciggies," Mark said. But when the humongous Sunday arrived, Mark’s eyes widened and a light in them seemed to go back on. “Wow, that does look amazing...But I don’t know if I feel like eating right now," Mark said. Bryan sighed, but he had an idea. He scanned the place for a really cute male waiter.

When he spotted him, he said, "‘scuse me Markky, gotta use the loo."

Bryan went over to the waiter and said, “Hi, I was wondering if you could do me a favor." The cute waiter was so surprised to see one of the members of Westlife talking to him.

“Sure, um hi! Anything.” Bryan whispered in his ear a few minutes.

“Gotcha,” the 21 year old waiter, whose name was Jason, said.

Jason made his way over to their table and said, “Hi, I hope everything is alright with your ice cream Mr. Feehily, it looks like you haven’t even touched it.”

“Oh, its fine really," Mark said. "I’m just not..."

That's when Bryan interrupted with, “Oh its not your fault, Jason, you see ever since Mark was little, whenever he had ice cream, he’s used to his mom feeding it to him, and Mark is pretty homesick right now. Jason, I don’t suppose you could do the honors," Bryan snickered.

“Absolutely! The hottie Jason replied.

And as Mark opened his mouth to say something like "What the Hell,” Jason scooped up a huge glob of ice cream and zoomed it right into Mark’s mouth.

“Eat up there, Mr. Feehily, and from the looks of you, you’re nothing but skin and bones; you could use it," Jason said.

When Mark finished chewing and opened his mouth, Jason already had another huge spoonful of ice cream that he quickly pushed into Mark’s mouth. As he did a little bit of ice cream dripped onto Mark’s very flat stomach.

“Oh, Im sorry, Mark, let me get that for you," Jason said. And Jason began pressing his hand with a napkin over Mark’s stomach.

Jason said, “If you keep eating good food again, you’ll have a nice healthy belly again in no time. Why there’s hardly anything here now! I had hoped I’d be patting that old big belly the way you used to have 'bout now, Mark, but its gone."

As Jason was saying this, Mark was getting so turned on, as much as he wanted to stay thin, the idea of him getting a big belly again and this hot guy rubbing it was giving Mark a huge erection! As Jason was cleaning around his belly area, Mark actually picked up the spoon and began shoveling the ice cream into his mouth at an alarming speed.

“That’s it, Mark!”, Bryan said. "There’s the Mark I know!”

Mark had finished the ice cream in just a few minutes, and he couldn’t believe the rush of excitement he felt at finally tasting something so sweet and yummy again.

He knew that once he got started on sweets and things that he wouldn’t be able to stop so he said, “That's it, Bryan, we have to go, now!" Mark didn’t want to get fat again! Bryan put in a call to the other Westlife lads and told them to stock the house with the most fattening and sweetest foods in the supermarket to ‘cheer’ Mark up.

Mark knew he could get through this without gaining weight just as long as he STAYED away from food. That's all. He knew that as long as it wasn’t near him he would be alright. That's when Mark walked back into the house and into the kitchen and his eyes popped out!

“Surprise, Mark! We’ve gotten all your favorite foods for you to help you get over this smoking thing,” Nicky said.

Mark knew he just couldn’t resist and as if against his will, sat down at the table and started eating like he had never done so before! Mark couldn’t help it. He just missed food so much! Mark just tried to put it out of his mind that eating all this food would cause him to gain weight. Nah, he figured. Never will happen. After all, I've gotten so skinny. I bet my metabolism has changed! Yeah of course it has. I can probably eat whatever I want right now and not gain an ounce! Or so Mark figured. Everyday Mark was seen constantly with some food in his mouth, and the Westlife lads all noticed how Mark’s personality had improved. He already seemed more cheerful and happy like he was when he was so chubby and wasn’t smoking. Bryan of course was Mark’s best buddy during the Thanksgiving and Xmas season, making sure Mark ate tons of only the most fattening foods, and boy it was New Years now and Mark had really blown up! Only he didn’t know it! He really seemed to have convinced himself he was still his previous skinny self, only now he was fatter than ever in reality! At just five foot eight inches Mark had ballooned to 23o pounds! And Bryan knew just the way to alert Mark to this.

“Hey Mark, lets go to that old ice cream shot, eh, mate?" Bryan said.

“Sure”, Mark said, his mouth watering at that.

When they sat down, and the waitress took their order, Bryan was starting to get real excited and aroused 'cause he knew the moment of truth was coming for Mark.

“Hey, where is this damn ice cream anyway? A skinny boy like me’s gotta eat!" Mark said.

“Oh, look," Bryan said, “here comes our old waiter friend Jason with it now."

Jason was rushing fast with the sunday headed straight for Mark so fast that he spilled it all over Mark’s shirt!

“Oh no," Jason said, “I’ve ruined your designer shirt. Quick let me take it off for you. We have a washing machine in the back," and before Mark knew what was happening. Jason quickly lifted Mark’s shirt right over his head! And out in the open for everyone to see was Mark’s big flabby belly and love handles! He had like three juicy rolls of fat that were really accentuated when he was sitting.

“Hahah," Bryan said. "Someone’s not such a skinny boy anymore!" he said poking Mark’s jiggling belly.

“What! NO! Yes I am! What are you talking about. I am as skinny as ever," Mark said, horrified as he looked down at his humongous belly!

“No-No! I am fat! How did this happen!" Mark said!

Jason put his hands on Mark’s belly and said, “Mark, my fat buddy! You are looking hotter than ever, chubbs!"

Mark was getting seriously aroused at this! Jason was rubbing all of Mark’s fleshy flab and squeezing it and all in front of the other customers as well. One was secretly filming it and supplying the camera feed to the internet to all the Westlife fan sited and gainer sites.

“Oh," Jason said, "it looks like some of the ice cream went on your pants." Jason quickly unbuttoned them and pulled and pulled them down!

“Got to get those in the wash too!"

And now as Jason put his hands back on Marks belly, everyone could clearly see Mark’s huge erection and the whole internet world would know he's gay as well! Not to mention seeing him in just his underwear really showed how out of shape and fat Mark had become. Mark’s face had gone beat red.

“Oh no, everyone can see how fat I am!"

Mark was mortified-but his erection as getting even bigger! Mark ran out of the ice cream shop, belly flab jiggling and bouncing up and down and fans snapping photos all at the same time! Mark could not believe this had happened to him. After he had gotten so skinny, he now had gained more weight than he ever had in his life and just looked like a pumpkin that was about to burst! And even worse, Mark knew that he had become incredibly addicted to food and was going to get even fatter! Bryan wouldn’t have to worry about being the fattest member of Westlife anymore. Mark knew that title would be forever his!


End file.
